User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi APS is going to procrastinate for a while. Expect some work to be done. =P Justin-057 My comment will be seen by those who come after. Hooray.--DREADHEAD613 02:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) UNSC weapons Danke my i joinSpartan-501 17:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Nartol RE:RE:UNSC weapons Hey APS what is your GT? GT=Gamer Tag just in case.--DREADHEAD613 01:29, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Template trouble Hey APS. I'm having trouble editing a template for the UNSC Abraham Lincoln. The Ship infobox won't save. Is my page canon-friendly now? Is my page, SPARTAN-G113 , canon friendly now? I've been working on it. - Scot 113 01:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Your RP The Past Two Things RE: UNSC fix Third TSC Spartan I'm new, completely, to this form of RPing, and I've been doing a little bit of reading where I can, but there's a hell of a lot to take in here. I decided to start at the basics, and I saw that this new campaign was beginning to pick up speed and decided to poke around and see what I could find. So hi! Hope I'm not totally in the wrong place or anything like that. I'm just wondering what I can contribute here. Is my page canon-friendly now? Is SPARTAN-G113 canon-friendly now? Lolz, I wonder how much I've asked this before... - Scot 113 04:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Hello there and question Hello there, I am Tuckerscreatyor, and I'm one of the users here. I have a question which I hope you'll take the time to answer. On your user page, there's a (freaky!) animated image above your userinfo. I'd like to know, how do you upload these, since I'd like to make one of my own. Also, can they be constructed out of photos on my computer, or does it have to be a stored video? Please respond back soon, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you and good day.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 22:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've never used Photobucker before so I wouldn't know how that works. How does it work? :Also, I clicked on the "add image" button there but nothing happened? Is there another step after that?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 22:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Bravo Team (TSC) The Saulosian Campaign How I got an invite to your RP astounds me, because I have not been active much until today, but I would sure as hell love to join. Jon-117 07:28, February 19, 2010 (UTC) i just saw the invite to join the Saulosian Campaign. i was wondering if i would be allowed to add another version of humanity. you see i have joined this wiki community to join my universe with the universe i so love. if you would allow, im sure that i could contribute greatly to rp TerranAmbassador33 01:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) have youseen my message? i was wondering if you saw my message about joining the Saulosian Campaign RP? its at the very bottom of your talk page. TerranAmbassador33 01:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) i understand your need for canon, just tell me what i need to know and ill leave Dysana out of it. (my universe) you are welcome to view my first page relating to my universe though, im sure youll be impressed by my skills in description. i just got done putting in the first part of it. TerranAmbassador33 02:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Loyal Alliegence My article: Scot 113 SPARTAN-113 (Scot-113) is a Headhunter, which is a type of SPARTAN-III that was in Halo: Evolutions. Since it does not say what the name designation is, so I just left Scot name as SPARTAN-113. Should it be SPARTAN-113 or SPARTAN-H113? Also, I finished the article and would also like, if you're talking to me about my article, put in my talk, not SPARTAN-113 (Scot-113)'s talk. Thanks! - Scot 113 04:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC)